


midnight

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Leon used the New Year’s countdown for a different reason.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Kudos: 8





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a quick little new year’s drabble, most likely the last post of the year. hope you like it!

* * *

The club was crowded with people, and in only moments the New Year’s countdown would begin. In a lone booth in the far back, a special one had just begun. 

“I want to make you come with the new year,” Leon whispered directly into Sayaka’s ear. His hand movement was inconspicuous under Sayaka’s skirt. 

“Ten, nine, eight…” 

“Cum on my fingers.” 

“Six, five, four…”

“Come on, babe...” Leon whispered insistently, pumping his fingers quicker.

“Three, two…”

“Ah!” Sayaka cried, suddenly clenching around Leon’s digits. He leaned in to kiss her cheek as the cheers of the crowd filled the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and here’s to a hopefully better new year! ❤️


End file.
